Run
by Fin of Land
Summary: On the run, Ian and Kyle face one of their worst nightmares.


:D Hello hello! As you will probably be able to tell, I'm new in this fandom. I read the book over spring break and fell in love. As blasphemous as this may seem though, I liked it more than Twilight. I was kinda fascinated by the brothers and saw that there aren't really many fics on just them here so I decided to lend a hand.

Disclaimer: I only wish I could've written a book as epic as this one.

Oh yeah, and I wrote this on a whim. If there are any mistakes, which there are bound to be, please kindly point them out. :D

Enjoy! I hope.

-

"Kyle?"

Ian's voice came small and tired from the passenger's seat next to him. It was black as pitch out, apart from the headlights emanating from the beat up pickup truck that he doggedly drove. Though even if the sun had been up and he had been able to see ten miles in from of him he doubted that there would be much of inescapable interest. The desert's like that sometimes.

"Yeah, bro?"

He was surprised by how exhausted his voice sounded, but then again he had been driving for eleven hours straight . . .

"How do you think it happened? To . . . to mom and dad, I mean."

He was thrown off guard for a second or two. He blinked into the darkness, then sighed. It had been a day, 3 hours, and 23 minutes since their little realization. With their strange glowing eyes and fragile pink scars their parents had come home from a dinner party. Ian and Kyle had thought it strange, exchanging a small look, but hadn't paid it much mind. It was the kindness that had caught their attention. Of course they weren't abused but people usually have some level of selfishness about them. Their 'parents' were just so _nice _and _selfless _and _mindless_ and_ terrible._ They had left that night, when their parents bodies had gone to sleep, Kyle dragging a frightened Ian with him into their father's pickup with some meager supplies.

"I don't know," he said lethargically.

He heard his brother shift slightly. Trying to find a more comfortable position. Though, in this situation, he didn't think Ian ever would. Everything comfortable and familiar had been snatched away from them from right under their noses and they hadn't realized it until . . . it was almost too late.

He promised himself he'd come back for Jodi, no matter what . They just hadn't had much time, his parents had always been light sleepers and he didn't think that would change with just a different perception of things. Or maybe it would. He had no idea but his first priority was getting his little brother out of there. It was too dangerous in the lion's den. Now all he needed to do was get Ian to a safe place far away from anyone or anything who might know them from experience or left over memories and find Jodi. Then they could travel on the run, maybe even find a place to bunk down and watch the world as they knew it crumble into ruin. Figuratively, of course.

_Jodi . . . _As soon as he'd thought her name his heart began to ache in longing. Jodi with her timid smiles and brilliant eyes. Funny, smart, Jodi.

. . .

_Jodi._

Her face filled his mind as he had last seen it. Beautiful. He imagined her in his arms. Warmth. He heard her wonderful voice, talking about something that happened to her that day. Bells.

He didn't notice he had drifted into sleep until his brother's voice, high pitched in alarm, and constant frantic pushes shoved him unwillingly into awareness.

"Kyle! Kyle wake up, you ass! Look! Do something!"

Kyle pried his head from off the steering wheel and eased his foot, which he realized had pressed the gas almost all the way to the floor, preparing a colorful comment for his brother. Then he noticed glaring red and blue flashing lights behind him and a wailing siren.

"Fuck!" He shouted and drove the gas pedal hard into the bottom of the car, gritting his teeth.

"You know it's gonna be them," Ian said unhelpfully. Kyle glanced at his brother. His eyes were bright, he could see in the iniquity, and as much as tried to hide it, his hands were shaking uncontrollably with fear and adrenaline. Kyle whipped his eyes back to the road, flicking them at the rear view mirror.

"How long have they been tailing us?" He asked tersely.

"Not very long. You're not as much of a rock as you think you are."

"Can they see us? Do you think they see you?"

"What?"

"Get down."

"Kyle-"

"I said get down, Ian!"

Kyle shoved his brother's head downward and pushed him underneath the glove compartment.

"And how is this going to help? What about you?" Ian asked, irritated but with terror still lightly buttering his voice.

Kyle popped the locks on the doors.

"Open the door a crack." Kyle ordered, in the process of formulating a plan that would distract the worms and get his little brother out of harm's way.

Ian pulled the handle connected to the rusting door but didn't throw it wide open as the wind outside of the car beckoned him to and looked back worriedly at his older brother.

Kyle began slowing the car down, easing his foot off of the abused gas pedal. He fumbled for the gun that was next to him between the driver's and passenger's seat. He cocked it and rolled down the window, taking a deep breath in anticipation.

He shoved his hand out the open window into the crisp night air:

_**Bang.**_

_**Bangbangbangbangbangbang . . .**_

The bullets hit the cop's windshield, cracking and denting it. Thick spiderwebs spread in the glass, catching the bullets without hesitation. The alien behind it stared in hatred and determination. Its sly silvery eyes glowered in the darkness, staring straight at Kyle as he loomed closer in his hole-riddled car.

"Shit! Dammit!" Kyle yelled hoarsely.

He took other hand off the steering wheel for a second and put his arm against it in a lame attempt to keep control of the vehicle. The horn sounded loud and clear, the only other noise besides the sound of the racing cars' tires squealing on the road. Quickly he shifted his arm again, he grabbed a loaded cartage and ejected the empty one, his hands struggling and sweaty.

He looked up again and the alien was right next to him. Kyle readied the gun again and shot, not holding back in the least bit. This time a small hole in the glass opened up in the passenger's side glass of the car next to him but the bullets failed to bury themselves in the worm's head. Slamming on the brakes, Kyle prepared himself for a last stand. He hear his brother yelp as he was shoved up against the inside of the car. Inhaling sharply as the cop car stopped and began turning around, he turned to look at Ian.

"Get out," he whispered.

Ian stared back him in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked quietly, a look of horror slowly spreading on his face as he realized his brother's plan.

"Hide," was all he had time to say.

TBC . . .

-

Yeah, they're out of character. Hopefully it's not too bad and didn't ruin the overall feel of the story. This is probably going to be a twoshot, btw. I'm not good at long drawn out novels.


End file.
